The present disclosure generally relates to debugging an executable at runtime, and more specifically to, providing breakpoints related to call stacks in the executable.
An issue in developing software is that the quality of code is dependent on many factors, such as the skill level of the developers, the quality of testing, and the sufficient time to test every path of code. In today's competitive market, the time to design, generate, and test code is constantly shrinking, while the time to remediate issues within the code is becoming increasingly more critical. There is a need to provide better tools to help developers speed up the diagnostic process and to help developers become more proactive at looking for potential problem areas before issues arise in the field.
Often setting a simple breakpoint at a line of code results in the breakpoint being hit more frequently than desired until the issue that is trying to be resolved is met. Conditional breakpoints aid in improving simple breakpoints by allowing the debugger to skip over the breakpoint based on some described condition.